


Clingy

by peachykaii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Gay, M/M, Romance, Seventeen - Freeform, Wonwoo - Freeform, kpop, meanie, mingyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykaii/pseuds/peachykaii
Summary: Wonwoo hates clingy people; Mingyu is a clingy person. It's not really a match made in heaven, but it'll have to do. After all, the heart wants what the heart wants, no matter the cost.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first publication on Archive of Our Own. I am by no means a professional writer and I certainly have many things to improve on, but l find peace and joy in writing. With that said, l hope you can enjoy this story and watch me grow and improve with every post. Thank you!

"Come on boy's, let's go!" The gym teacher shouted, his hand motioning to the doors that lead to the gymnasium. Before following the rest of the class out, I rested my foot on the locker room bench and quickly tied my shoes.  
I ran into the gym and took my role spot for warm ups.

"50 sit ups now!" The coach instructed and I sighed because I hate sit ups, or anything involving movement and effort. I'm not a very active person outside of school, so this gym class is the only thing keeping me somewhat heathly.

"Okay, now reach down and touch your toes!" He instructed. I stood up and put my feet together, letting my back slowly bend down till my hand touched the tip of my feet. Stretching makes me uncomfortable, not because it hurts or anything, but because I don't like bending over infront of other people.

Curious, I peaked my head through the gap of my legs, and to my surprise, I locked eyes with Kim Mingyu. I quickly looked away and mentally scolded myself for looking back. Every person around school knew not to make contact with him, or else you would be trapped forever.

"Everyone up and outside, 4 laps on the track." The coach's voice filled the room and the sound of foot steps pacing to the door followed. I straightened myself up and quickly sped walked to the door, praying that Mingyu didn't come after me.

"Wait! Wonwoo!" Mingyu shouted as he picked up his pace and jogged over to me. "You want to be running partners?"

"I uhm, run alone, sorry." I quickly said before stepping onto the track. I heard him about to say something else, but as soon as my feet touched that tract, I ran as fast as I could. For the rest of the time, he didn't bother me one bit, and I was relieved.

"Ahh, I'm so glad it's lunch!" my friend seokmin exclaimed before shoving a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

"I'm so glad I'm out of gym." I replied grabbing my shoulder and rubbing it, as it was sore from push ups.

I opened my lunch box, taking out my sandwich I made this morning and a soda. I unwrapped the sandwich from it's wrapper and moved it up to my mouth, anticipating the deliciousness of the bite I was gonna take.

"Hey, princess." The person said as they slammed their lunch tray down next to me. Startled, I jumped and dropped the sandwich. I watched it hit the ground in disappointment, all the condiments spilled out of it and collected every piece of dirt and dust that lined the floor. I looked up, my eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and I looked over to see who it was. It was Mingyu, which made it even worse.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly, only because he made me drop my sandwich. And because he was annoying. Yea, that too.

"I just wanna sit with you, my table is full..." He smiled innocently. "Sorry for startling you."

"I no longer have a lunch thanks to you." I picked up my crusty sandwich that was now covered in dirt and god knows what else.

"Here, take mine. I'm not hungry." He said sliding me his tray. I looked at the blue plastic tray hesitantly, contemplating on whether I should take it or not.

"Just because you offered me your food and I'm accepting the offer, doesn't mean we're friends." I paused, "and why did you call me princess? Where did that even come from?"

"Everyone likes you, you're nice, you get what you want, you live in a huge mansion, and your sometimes a diva." He said, with his pointer finger tapping the table everytime he listed off more of his ridiculous reasons.

"I'm only a 'diva' to you." I retorted.

"And that's why I called you princess." He winked. I rolled my eyes before looking back at the tray to determine what I was going to eat first.

The rest of lunch was silent, he stared at me while I was eating, which creeped me out, but it I have to admit he made me nervous. Like the 'I need to not look like a slob while I eat when this kinda cute.. okay really cute, guy is watching me' type of nervous.

"Thanks for giving me your lunch..." I mumbled in an attempt to shoo off the awkwardness that began to swarm around us, like flies around food.

"No problem, I think I'm going to sit with you at your table from now on." He smiled, and punched my shoulder with a soft fist. My hand immediately held the spot he had punched, not out of pain because he punches like a baby, but because he had touched me.

"I don't-" is all I could get out before he skipped off.

Soon enough, the last bell rang for the day and students fled out of their classrooms, littering random snack bags and half assed notes they took to make it look like they were doing something. I made my way through the crowded halls and fought my way to my locker. The man standing above me reeked of fish and looked like he hadn't showered in months. I held my breathe as I began to enter in my combination. Mid way through, a guy bumped into me, causing my hand to slip and spin the knob to the wrong number. "God I hate having a bottom locker." I quietly mumbled to myself. After many attempts, I had finally retrieved my stuff and began to head to the exit.

"Wait! Princess!" Shit, I thought to myself, Mingyu again. I recognised his voice immediately, so I didnt even bother to look behind me. He eventually caught up and grabbed my arm. I tried to pull myself away, but unfortunately, I had no luck.

"Let me walk you home." He smiled, exposing his big canine teeth.

"But you live nowhere near me." I protested.

"I know, I'll just walk home after I drop you off." He started begging like a puppy, making a pouty face and I couldn't refuse at that point.

"Fine, walk me home." I said shaking my arm out of his grip and walking forward. I knew that no matter how hard I protested, he would still fight his way into my life. I felt like a fly, suffocating as I tried to escape his web. But the harder I fought, the more he wrapped me in his sticky thread, and I had no way out.

"Okay, we're here, this is my house. Thanks for walking me home, goodbye." I said really fast as I turned to head towards the door.

"Wait.." He said walking up to me.  
He snatched my phone out of my hand and stared typing something in. "I put my number as #1 on speed dial, call me sometime." He smiled and waved as he made his way back down the sidewalk.

I opened my door and shut it, quickly locking it behind me. After I watched him walk away, I retrieved my phone back from my pocket to delete his number. My goal was to delete his contact, and avoid him at all cost.

When I opened my phone, I had already received a message. The contact name read "Wonwoo's Owner." My pointer fingers rubbed my temples, in an attempt to calm me down. I can't believe that I, out of all people, am the new victim to Kim Mingyu.

"He can't be that bad, right?" I said to myself as I nervously paced back and fourth in my living room."No he's pretty bad, he called himself my owner for god sakes!" At this point I was loosing my mind, my whole being was shutting down and I just wanted to sleep this whole thing off. Once I somewhat calmed down, I decided to check the text.

Wonwoo's Owner: Its nice walking you home, I think I'll do it more often.

Me: How did you get my number? You put yours in my phone.

Wonwoo's Owner: I sent a message to me with your phone so I had it (:

Me: Yea I figured.

Wonwoo's owner: I was scared you would ignore me...

Me: I would have, but now you have my number so... I have no choice.

Wonwoo's owner: (:

Me: I'm going to go, bye.

Wonwoo's owner: See you tomorrow <3

I placed my phone on the counter beside me, my arms falling limp at my sides. My legs slowly gave out and I sank to the ground, my back resting again the wall.

What have I done?


	2. Snow Day

This morning I actually got up on time and got ready fairly quick, only to find out it was a snow day. Was I pissed that I had gotten up so early for no reason? Yes, but now I have the whole day to myself to sleep and do whatever I please.

I didn't change out of my uniform because my laziness began to kick in. I slowly walked down the stairs into the kitchen, my stomach grumbling in hunger. I began grazing through the fridge to fulfil it's needs. My eyes landed on the carton of eggs and my stomach rumbled even more. "Bingo." I said as I pulled the carton out of it's cozy place in the fridge.

I walked from cabinet to cabinet gathering all the supplies I needed. A small pan with a slice of butter heated up on the stove as a stood and observed the butter slip and slide all over the slick service. Once it was melted, I cracked the egg over the pan. The egg began to crackle and pop and a pleasant smell filled the kitchen. I grabbed my spatula and slid it under the egg to flip it, and as I did, a ball of burning butter shot up and hit my arm. "Fucking fucK," I jumped back and held my arm in pain, "this is what I get for trying to cook myself breakfast."

Once it was done, I put it on a plate and took at seat at the table. It was actually quite relaxing. I sat there looking at the snow falling, watching it building up on the ground."What a great day to do absolutely nothing." I said, getting up to put my plate in the sink. My phone buzzed, making the whole table vibrate. Maybe it's my mom checking in on me, I thought. Curiously, I unlocked my screen and opened my messages. It was from Mingyu. I sighed, my stomach, that was filled with happiness from breakfast was now replaced with a knott of nervousness.

Wonwoo's Owner: Hey, let's hang out today.

Me: But the point of a snow day is to stay inside and you know, not go out in the snow

Wonwoo's Owner: Pleasee

Wonwoo's Owner: Sledding?

Wonwoo's Owner: Wonwoo? Hello?

Wonwoo's Owner: Why are you taking so long to reply?

Me: Fine, meet me my house.

Wonwoo's Owner: Aye Aye Captain.

I put my phone back on the table, regretting everything that happened the past two days. Looking down at my uniform that I still hadn't changed out of, I decided it would be a good idea to change into proper sled attire.

I went back to my room and put on black jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, and a black hoodie that had the word "Cali" in big white letters on the front. I heard the door bell ring, part of me, well 80% of me wanted to stay in that room and pretend I hadn't heard him ring the door bell. The other 20% wanted to go answer the door, because I didn't want to be an ass. Taking my time, I walked downstairs to open it.

"Ta-da!" his face was hidden by the sled, but he slowly lowered it and exposed his smile. I wanted to smile back, but I didn't.

"Let's go." I said closing the door behind me.

"Where are we going?" he asked, hanging on my shoulder.

"We're going to a hill, where else should we sled?" I asked coldly, knocking his hand of of my shoulder.

"I don't know.." he mumbled, and I felt bad for talking so harshly.

I grabbed my coat off the hanger and walked out the door, Mingyu followed.

"You know I really didn't want to leave the house at all today." I said as I wrapped myself in my coat.

"Well now you get to hang out with me!" He said as if that made up for it.

"I'm sooo exited." I said sarcastically.

We made it to the hill, and it was bigger than I expected it to be, or maybe it was the layers of snow that made it look bigger. But It was huge.

"Now we just have to find a away up." I said, my breathe formed a cloud because of the the frigid weather.

"Here," he grabbed my hand and made me sit on the sled.

"What do think you're doing?"

"Saving your energy so you will hang out with me longer." he replied, grabbing the rope attached to the sled and began pulling me up the steep slope.  
I grabbed on tighter as the slope got steeper.

"Don't knock me off!" I shouted but quietly chuckled after.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." he turned aroud and flashed me a smile that made me forget about how much I wanted to leave, just for a second.  
We made it up the hill, and I got of the sled.

"Let's go together!" he suggested

"No." I was quick to reject him.

"Why not?" he said in a whinny tone and wrapped himself around me.

"Can you get off of me?" I snapped and pushed him away from me. I guess I pushed him a little to hard because he fell straight into the snow. I stood in shock and my hands reached for him almost instinctively, but shot back to my chest when he began getting up himself up. "I'm- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you that hard..." I apologized quietly, my hands nervously fumbling with each other.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have crossed your boundaries." He said as he wiped snow off of his red face. "I should just go home, you didn't even want to hang out with me anyways." His voice was cracking, like he was about to cry. I don't know why, but part of me didn't want me to leave.

"Wait!" Subconsciously my hand grabbed his wrist but immediately let go because I was still unsure if I wanted him to stay. If I showed him I wanted him to stay with me, that would be it. It would be game over. He'd have me in his web forever.

"What?" He looked into my eyes and I froze. I struggled to form words as his teary eyes looked hopelessly into mine.

"Please don't leave." I bursted out. I had no idea what I was doing, and I was taken aback about what I had said, it just slipped past my lips without my consent.

"Why stay when you don't like me?"

"It's not that I don't like you, I do like you... kinda. I don't know what this feeling is, whether it's good or bad, I think it's both, I don't know," I ran my fingers through my hair as my brain scrambled to find the right thing to say, "I want to be around you but I also don't at the same time. It's just all really confusing." I looked at the ground in confusion.

"I've honestly never been like this with anyone. If I was with another person who was like you, I would have left them already. But with you... I just feel like... I have to stay." I watched as his eyes widen, and his fingers fidgeted with each other. Tears pooled at his eyes, my heart started pounding. I don't know how to deal with crying people. Like someone had cracked a whole in a dam, the water poured out from his eyes, and didn't seem to stop. I stood there uncomfortably, not knowing what to do with the crying mess in front of me. My first thought was to hug him, so I did just that. I grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him into my arms. His sharp chin rested on my shoulder, his warm tears dropping onto my hoodie.

"This is the first time someone has ever said they liked me, and not out of pity." He cried into my shoulder.

I know us being friends, or even around eachother, is a bad idea. With my short temper and his personality, problems are bound to happen. But I'm willing to give it chance.. Maybe the more time I spend with him, the more I'll get used to it.


	3. Partners

"Wonwoo!" Mingyu's voice echoed through the classroom as I entered. He ran up to me and hugged me, more like squeezed me. My arms were at my side as I waited for him to let go. "Yesterday day was really fun." he screeched like a child.

"Yea," I nodded, trying to be enthusiastic.

"Alright students, take your seats." Mrs. Smith's voice was harsh.  
Mingyu hurried back to his desk. I  
gave a sigh of relief.

"For this project you will write a report about types of destructive behavior. You will be working in pairs, the sheet with your parter is posted in the board." The student rushed towards the board, clawing at each other to get a spot where they could see. Mingyu looked back at me with a grin in his face.

Oh don't tell me-

"We're partners." His smile went from ear to ear. Of course I get paired with mingyu.. Of course.

"When should we get started?" Mingyu asked.

"Would tonight be okay?"

"Yea sure, time?"

"6 o'clock..?"

"Sounds like a plan. Oh and you don't have to tell me your adress, I already know it." I know I should have been weirded out by that sentence, but I was used to it.

"Okay, see you then."

I sat on my couch, confused as to why my heart was racing so fast. He was just coming over to work on a project, I don't know why I was so nervous. As I sat there trying to get myself together, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I greeted him as I pulled the door open. He shyly walked in, his mouth opened in awe as he looked around.

"It's even prettier inside then it is out side!" Mingyu said In amazement.

"Thanks, follow me." I headed up the stairs, I wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

I opened the door to my bedroom, Mingyu walked his first, his eye's darting to every corner as he looked around.

"So what type of behavior do you want to write about?" I plopped down on my office chair.

"Umm... Alcohol abuse?" He sat down on my bed, his hands ruffling through the soft red blanket.

"Okay, I'll start researching some stuff." I rolled the chair over to my desk and opened up my laptop. Silence fell over the room as I researched, there were a couple coughs here and there, but other than that, it was totally quiet for about 38 minutes.

"Anything interesting?" He was the first to say something.

"Not really, I'm just taking some notes right now." I responded, my back facing him and my eyes still scanning through the website.

"Ah... Can I help with anything?" He sounded a bit shy which was unusual. He's usually so comfortable around me, a little too comfortable.

"No, I got it under control."

"Okay.." He paused for a moment "Hey Wonwoo?"

"Yea?"

"Can I ask you something"

I turned my chair around to face him. "Go ahead." My heart beat started to pick up it's pace again as I awaited what he was going to say.

"You see... I really like you. I know you don't like my personality and swear I'm trying to fix it, but I can't help what I feel. Ever since you hugged me, I've yearned for you more. I don't even know if you like guys or not, but I do know I like you. I don't want to keep these feeling bottled up inside me any longer, that's why I'm building up the courage and telling you all this now. Will you go out with me? And I know this is so sudden and we've only been talking for 3 days but I can't help how I feel." His face was a red as hot boiling lava. I could tell this was a hard thing for him to do.

Part of me told myself to say no, we don't fit together. I also barely know him, but I do know we are total opposites, personality wise. But another part of me wanted to say yes. I really like him too, I think? So I could try to make it work. What if I couldn't though? It would be a disaster.

"I shouldn't have said anything." He sat up and covered his mouth with his hand.

"No you're fine, I'm just a little shocked that's all..." I sat up as well, taking small steps towards him.

"So is that a yes or a no?"

I know I would probably regret this later, but the feelings I had felt yesterday carried into today and I couldn't resist.

"You do understand that there will be problems in our relasionship? There will be fights and I could snap at any moment."

"Yes, I understand, I'm willing to take that chance."

"As long as you're okay with that, I am too."

"So that's a yes?" He asked, his eyes blinking rapidly as he nervously waited for me response.

"Sure. It's a yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh.. Do you ever just re-read your writing and think "holy crap, this is complete and utter shit" because yea me too. There are so many things I fucked up on and so many weird mistakes in the story line but I'm already writing chapter 12 and I'm too lazy to fix it. People can start dating within 3 days of knowing each other, this is fanfiction. Anything is possible. Don't come for me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this¿


End file.
